What Klaine Did That Summer
by wtbb
Summary: A mini fanfic explaining what Klaine did the summer after their Junior Year :D featuring KLAINE, Brittana and Finchel.


**Just a mini fanfic explaining what Klaine did that summer ;)**

What Klaine did that Summer

"So, what did you do this summer, Kurt?" Rachel asked him primly, smoothing down her tartan skirt as she sat down, Finn sitting down next to her.

"Blaine," Santana interrupted conversationally before Kurt could even open his mouth _or _sniff as if insulted by Rachel's skirt.

"WHAT!" Kurt yelped, jumping, blood pooling into his cheeks as Finn and Rachel's mouths dropped and Blaine, who was sitting next to his boyfriend, tried to hide his smile behind his hand.

Santana turned around to face the couple with raised eyebrows. "Well, unless it was another Kurt and Blaine moaning each other's names in the motel room next to me and Britt-Britt than you's been getting' some." She smirked and added, "And a _lot_, judging from the sounds we heard."

Artie opened his mouth to ask why Santana and Brittany had been in a motel room together when Puck, who had been listening, whooped, "My boy's been _gettin' some_!" At this, Blaine couldn't hold his edging-on-hysterical laughter anymore while Kurt had buried himself into his shoulder.

"Wait, _what _is this I hear about getting some?" Mercedes asked from the door, one eyebrow raised.

"You look more confused than a cow on Astroturf," Brittany commented, but no one heard her over Rachel.

"Where were just discussing what Kurt has been doing this summer," Rachel informed, sitting up a little straighter in her seat.

She still looked suspicious, hands on her hips. "Oh, what?"

"Not _what, who_," Santana corrected her smugly.

Mercedes' jaw dropped and her eyes widened as Blaine raised his arm and said, "That would be me," barely able to control his laughter.

Puck raised his eyebrows and said "Kurt tops?" to anyone who would listen.

"Oh, _hell _to the no, why wasn't I told?"

"Oh, yeah, because _that _wouldn't have been an awkward conversation at all," Kurt snapped, having emerged from the depths of Blaine's shoulder, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "'Hey, Mercedes, me and Blaine had sex, who did _you _do this weekend?' –"Kurt glanced at his boyfriend, "– and shut up, Blaine, it's not that funny."

"It _is_," he somehow managed to say through his spurts of laughter as Mercedes rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Brittany, seeming to accept this answer.

"Kurt, I don't think Finn is taking this conversation down well," Rachel said, staring at her boyfriend who hadn't moved since Santana had said Blaine's name.

"Finn?" No reply. "Finn, calm down, it's not like Blaine is _molesting _me or anything – shut up, Blaine – and –"

While Kurt carried on trying to unfreeze said brother, Blaine leant forward to whisper again into Kurt's ear, "He's just jealous we've done it more times than him."

Even Santana gaped slightly when she heard – evidently he wasn't quiet enough – but Kurt just leant back to stare with a mixture of joke-disgust and amusement at his boyfriend.

"Having sex and the removal of your blazer has _really _had an effect on you, Blaine Anderson," he commented disdainfully. "It's a good thing, at least it's removal is. I always hated that blazer."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, we've been over this. You _love _the blazer." When Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Finn again, Blaine leant forward to whisper, "He made me wear it one time," in Santana's ear.

"What did you just say, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt snapped, whipping his head back around. Blaine talking to Santana was never a good sign, especially right after a discussion about their newly-discovered sex life.

"Nothing that will make you kill me, baby," Blaine reassured him, leaning back to kiss his cheek with an innocent smile on his face. Kurt's eyes were still narrowed but he accepted this answer after flicking from Santana's smirk to Blaine's puppy dog eyes.

"Seriously?" Santana asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Seriously," he repeated, nodding slightly.

"So who tops?"

Kurt turned away from Finn to glare at Santana.

"Actually, I was about to ask that same question about you and Brittany," Blaine replied, turning to face Kurt. "I personally think Santana tops."

"I agree, but Brittany can be quite feisty, so I'm certain _she _has her fair share."

"Do you think they use dildos?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt's eyes flickered to Santana, who looked like she was witnessing the Queen of England making out with Obama at their bluntness, same as Rachel, Mercedes, Finn (his facial expression hadn't changed), Artie, Mike and Tina. Puck was just smirking and Brittany was fiddling with the choker around Santana's neck, seeming to find their discussion perfectly normal.

"I wouldn't be surprised, honey, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Neither would I, I've heard the rumors…" his eyes flickered to Santana again, who was still too dumbstruck to do anything but stare back. "Are we gonna go back this weekend?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I can, my dad might be suspicious if have my second sleepover in a row."

"Good point, actually. My father would blow my head off if he realized I wasn't actually sleeping over at Wes' house."

"Maybe next weekend."

Santana opened her mouth to say something but decided instead to turn her head to Brittany and whisper something in her ear which made her giggle. Blaine heard something about 'ties' and 'bedposts'… he didn't really want to know the rest…

**YEY. Klaine sex XD**

**I can just really imagine Klaine doing that REALLY annoying thing couples do when they have a conversation with each other ignoring where they were, the people around them and those peoples feelings. Annoying, but I can see them doing that and turning back to face the rest of the world with polite smiles on their faces. **


End file.
